The invention relates to the technical field of dispensing machines for wipe materials with automatic or semi-automatic cutting which have applications for paper hand wipes, general-purpose paper wipes, toilet paper and similar wipes.
A machine of this type according to the prior art is illustrated, in particular, in FIG. 1 and comprises one housing (1) that accommodates lateral side pieces (1a) which support drum (2) including its cutting device, a pressure roller (3) resting on said drum and a reel of material (4) located above the drum. The strip of material obtained from the reel therefore follows the trajectory represented by arrow (F) so that its end is inserted between the pressure roller and the drum and wraps round the latter when the drum rotates with a view to cutting a section of the strip of material.
The problem encountered is that of controlling the tension of the paper depending on its technical characteristics which can vary from one market to another.
Another problem encountered is that of how to improve safety when inserting the strip of material between the pressure roller and the drum. Faced with these problems, the Applicant has devised a simple solution that ensures loading of the reel of material under optimum safety conditions and also improves the quality of support provided for the strip of material on the drum as it is inserted.
The solution provided by the Applicant is simple and easy to implement.
These objects and others will become apparent from the following description.